How Garuru found out
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Giroro came home to keron for 2 weeks. Garuru finds out something about his little brother since he's been away


Garuru was sitting on the porch, drinking what seemed to be coffee... maybe abit of alcohol with was thinking... thinking about last night... maybe he was too hard on Giroro, i mean it wasn't exactly fair to tease Giroro like that.

----FlashBack----

Garuru looked at his brother "soo whats it like to be back home then?" Garuru had asked his younger brother, this was his first night back on keron for like what...ages "What do you mean Garuru?, its not like you to ask this sort of thing" Giroro eyed his brother, what was he up to? "so im not aloud to ask then?"

"no, no go ahead and ask what you like, i'm just confused thats all" Giroro started making tea, he stood up and walked to the fridge "what do you want for tea?" Giroro asked looking through the semi-pile of food in the fridge "what your cooking?" Garuru snorted "there's a first"

"okay no need to critize" Giroro sighed " you wanna cook then?"

" yeah i'll cook, put your feet up"Garuru replied he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ingrediants, Giroro walked past him, disbelief all over his face. Giroro sat at one end of the table this was quite unusual why was Garuru being nice all of a sudden? What did he want to know?. They sat there in silence for the rest of dinner awkwardness was starting to take over, Giroro broke the silence "is it okay for my mate to come round tonight" Garuru looked up from his dinner "what sort of friend?"Garuru replied a grin spreading across is face "is it a lady friend"

"so thats what you were up to, trying to find out if i was with someone"

"no no just wondering" his grin getting bigger

"oh stop lying, your soo nosey"Giroro was starting to get angry

"yeah but i have a right to know, for one if there is well your staying under my roof"

"dont you mean our roof, you know it wasnt my choice to stay here, i dont live on keron anymore remember"Giroro snapped, it was true Giroro was still on the invasion plan back on pekopon but the plantoon had to come home for an vacation for 2 weeks and since Giroro has spent years on pekopon he sold his house since he was gonna be there for awhile, meaning he had to stay with Garuru while he was on vacation.

"ahh be a little gratefull will ya, i gave you your own room too"Garuru spoke back "soo do you have a lady friend"

"FOR GODS SAKE NO!!!"Giroro yelled at him

"NO NEED TO SHOUT"Garuru yelled mockingly

Giroro just stood up put his plate in the sink and stormed off to his temporaly room. Garuru didn't here from him for the whole night, even when Pururu came round (she and Garuru are dating 3)he was nowhere to be seen and she's his childhood friend!.

"Garuru are you okay, you look tense" Pururu asked still looking at the television, her and Garuru were cuddled up on the sofa in the front room." yeah im fine" he grinned "just pissed Giroro off thats all"

"well i bet he'll forgive you in the morning, he always did when you were younger" she gave him a kiss on the cheek " better get going, gotta be at the hospital early in the morning"

"do you want me to walk you home" Garuru asked "you dont know who's out at these times"

"sure you can be my knght in shining armour" She gave him a wink and they both left.

----Flashback ends---

Garuru sighed "im gonna have to say sorry, man i hate being sorry" he thought to himself "this is gonna be tough", he took another sip from his coffee. Soon a noise of rustling was coming from the kitchen "must be Giroro making some breakfast" Garuru mutterd to himself, he got up and started to walk towards the kitchen door... CRACK !!!! Garuru dropped his cup coffee and china went everywhere, he just stared at the yellow keronian going through his fridge. The yellow keronian herd the cup smash and quickly spun round to see who was there " oh... shite....its you" he mutterd. Garuru just stared at him, why was this yellow keronian in his kitchen? what did he want? "who are you?" Garuru asked he was soo confused and was starting to freak out. "kukukuku...Kururu soucho ... part of the Keroro plantoon" The yellow keronina smiled and did a quick salute."why are you here?" Garuru asked "kukuku...didn't Giroro tell you i was coming round for the night...kukuku... nahh i guessed he didn't kukuku..."Kururu snickerd.

Giroro woke up he bolted upright, he looked down next to him ... shite where was he ..., suddenly he herd gunshots from down stairs "oh god no, Garuru you idiot". Giroro got out of the bed faster than ever he rushed down the stairs, just to see Garuru with his sniper pointing right at Kururu's head. Giroro immdiantly stood infront of him " Garuru backoff" Giroro glared at him. Garuru dropped his sniper, he didn't want to hurt Giroro but Kururu...well it was different. "Giroro t-t-tell me its not true" Garuru stutterd, Giroro looked at him confused then tured to Kururu "what did you tell him?" Giroro asked him "kukuku... only the truth kukuku..." Kururu replied with a sheepish grin. Giroro sighed "so you know, dont you" he turned to Garuru. Garuru just stood there "so its true?" he asked, Giroro sighed again "yes" he whisperd.

Garuru didn't know what to do, he felt sick and queasy, he walked slowly up the stairs into his bedromm and laid down on his bed, he was no completly feeling sick. Giroro and Kururu were sat at the kitchen table "Kukuku.. that went well kukuku..." Kururu smirked Giroro looked at him and rolled his eyes and chuckled "how can you make jokes at a time like this?, he could've blown your brains out if i didn't wake up"

"Kukukuu... true but i knew you would come to my rescue" Kururu giggles and kissed Giroro on the cheek.

Garuru didn't know how long he'd been upstairs but he felt well anough to confront his brother on a few rules about him and Kururu in the house. He got up and went down stairs silently, he herd noises that no brother should hear, the slict panting and moaning of .... well he just walked out the house. Garuru didn't know how long he'd been walking until he was outside Pururu's house, he opend the pink gate walked up the pathway and knocked on the heart shaped door " hey Garuru" came a sweet voice "whats up you look sick" Pururu said sounding suddenly concernd "you would too if you saw your brother..." he started to whisper in her ear. Pururu froze, she didn't see that coming. "Garuru you better stay the night, i dont think it would be good to go back now" Pururu told him " Do you think i even want to go back?, no wait i don't want the answer" Garuru replied puttng his head in his hands, Pururu sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm around him "does it really bother you that Giroro is well... yeah you know" Garuru looked at her for a second did it bother him? they were silent for a moment Garuru soon spoke "i-i-i-i dont really know" he said slowly soon putting his head in his hands again, "ARGH i feel like being sick" Garuru moaned, Pururu felt his forehead "well you don't seem to have a temperature...hhmm, maybe its shock" Pururu stood up and walked towards her desk "i think it would be better for you to confront him on this, maybe it will clear your head" She started to write something down. Garuru looked at her, silently stood up and walked towards her, she knew he was coming towards her but didn't look up she was busy doing something ... but what?. Garuru stood behind her for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her neck his head resting on her sholder, "what you doing now?" he asked her annoyence in his voice "she didn't answer "whats wrong, did i upset you"Garuru was worried now, he kissed her cheek, she raised her hands and grabbed his hands, keeping them wrapped around her neck "nothing's wrong Garuru ... its just ... well ... i think you worry too much of Giroro, he's a big boy now and he doesn't need you to worry about him, i dont get it why can't you just accept he's ...." she trailed off, Garuru thought about this, she was right, Giroro was old enough, it was his desion. "your right, but i can't help worry about him, i don't want to loose my only sibling, do i ?" Garuru spoke softley into her ear. Pururu looked at him and pressed her lips onto his, Garuru pushed back, Pururu wrapped her arms around his neck. They both parted "you better get going" Pururu smiled at him "see you later then" he grinned.

When Garuru got home Giroro and Kururu had stopped what they were doing earlier and were now cuddled up of the sofa together. Garuru slamed the door close, he need to get their attention. Giroro and Kururu looked up "i better get going Kukuku..." Kururu said to Giroro as he saw Garuru in the doorway "aww don't go" Giroro moaned, keeping hold of his hand to stop him from walking out "nahh i got to finish some stuff anyway, see you tomorrow" Kururu replied. Giroro pulled Kururu towards him, making Kururu stumble backwards landing on Giroro's lap, Giroro gently kissed him on his cheek making Kururu blush, Garuru meanwhile was feeling pretty akward about this "uhh. im still here remember" Garuru spoke cooly. Giroro and Kururu broke their kiss, Kururu got up smiled at Garuru and left. "man your soo anoying Garuru, why couldn't he stay?" Giroro looked at his brother anoyed "i want to talk to you for a minute.... with out your boyfriend around" Giroro looked at his brother nervously. Garuru sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Giroro you do know i can handle you being..." Garuru trailed off. Giroro looked at him "so whats the problem, because earlier you sort of freaked out"

"i-i was kinda shocked ... i mean i never expected you to be .... gay"

" well nor did i " Giroro replied to him

"when did it start?" Garuru asked curiously. Giroro fell back abit, shock filled his face, he blushed alittle "well...it sorta.... umm.. it started on pekopon" Garuru looked at him, he stood up walked over to the phone, stared at it for awhile. Giroro was worried what was Garuru doing? he wasn't going to call him was he?.Giroro was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't here Garuru speak "so who's going to break it to dad then?" Garuru looked at him "should i ?" Garuru had to ask, "no i will" Giroro replied standing up to take the phone.

* * *

Giroro told his dad that day about his relationship.... Their dad never spoke to Giroro again, ashamed of his son. He told Garuru that if he spoke to Giroro again he would never talk to him again for as long as he lived .... Garuru told him "i dont care, he's my brother and if you dont like if ... fuck off and die quickly" Garuru never spoke to his dad again, he supported Giroro all the way. From then on it was Giroro and Garuru against the world, as for their dad ... well he never herd from his sons again, he died unhappy many years later.


End file.
